1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more image forming devices configured to perform an exposure operation with an LED head having a plurality of LEDs.
2. Related Art
In general, an image forming device is configured to form a desired image on a sheet by exposing a charged photoconductive drum to light to form an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductive drum, supplying developer to the electrostatic latent image to form a developer image, and transferring the developer image onto the sheet. As such an image forming device, a device has been known that includes an LED head with a plurality of LEDs for exposing the photoconductive drum to light and a pair of main body frames adopted to support both ends in a longitudinal direction of the LED head (in which the LEDs are aligned) (see Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. SHO61-95956).